Éomer
Éomer was the eighteenth King of Rohan, and first of the Third Line. His name is likely derived from the Anglo-Saxon words "eoh" ("war-horse"), "éadig" ("blessed"), and possibly "mare" ("nightmare", "monster"). History Éomer, of the House of Eorl, was the son of Théodwyn, sister of King Théoden of Rohan. He had a sister Éowyn. After they were orphaned Théoden adopted them as his own children. Éomer was third Marshal of the Mark, and was a strong leader of men. Éomer faithful to his country, and people. He was honored highly, and prized extensively by the king and was good friends with Théodred, son of Théoden who loved him like a brother. His éored hunted down the Uruk-hai that had taken Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took as they camped near Fangorn forest, slaying them all. He never saw the Hobbits, as they fled during the battle. Afterwards he met Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in the plains of Rohan, and he gave them two horses. Éomer returned to Edoras, and reported on meeting the Ranger and friends. However, under the poisonous advice of Gríma Wormtongue, he was arrested. He was set free when Théoden recovered from the influence of Saruman the White, and was with his king at the Battle of the Hornburg, where he and his éored drove the orcs and Dunlendings of Saruman into the walls of the Hornburg and in the Huorn forest, where they were killed. One of main defences that Eomer was involved in was the defence of the gate where he, Aragorn and a small band of men left through a small door at the side of the Hornburg and led an assault on the forces attempting to break the gates of the Hornburg, after this attack Eomer and Aragorn attempted to return through the door when Eomer was jumped upon by several orcs who had laid low during the assault though Eomer was saved by Gimli who had secretly followed him out to the gate. Afterwards he rode with Théoden, Aragorn, and Gandalf to Isengard, where they confronted a trapped Saruman. Éomer rode with his king to the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, and fought bravely for Rohan and Gondor. In the movie, he kills the chief of the mumakil riders. In the year TA 3019 at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields Théoden was killed, and Éomer became his successor. He stayed long behind in Minas Tirith to help Aragorn rebuild his kingdom, before returning home to be crowned king himself. Éomer renewed the Oath of Eorl for Aragorn after Aragorn had been crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom, and Éomer had been crowned King of Rohan, swearing everlasting friendship between Rohan and Gondor (and legalizing Cirion's grant of Calenardhon to the Éothéod.) He became known as Éomer Éadig, or "the Blessed", because during his reign Rohan recovered from the hurts of the War and became a rich and fruitful land again. Éomer had met Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth during his stay in Gondor, and they were wed. She bore him a son Elfwine, who succeeded his father, after Éomer's death in the year FO 63 Weapons Éomer's sword was called Gúthwinë (Old English battle-friend). He also used a spear. In Film In the ''Lord of the Rings'' movie trilogy by Peter Jackson, Éomer is exiled by Gríma before meeting Aragorn, and is an outcast until he arrives at Helm's Deep, summoned by Gandalf. In this sense, his character has been combined with the character of Erkenbrand, who, in the book, is the one that Gandalf returns to Helm's Deep with. In these movies, Éomer was played by New Zealand actor Karl Urban. Quotes External link *Éomer at Tolkien Gateway Eomer Category:Kings of Rohan